


Alone at Home

by Jeyawue



Series: UNDERVIRUS [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other Reality, Shinigami!Sans, Violence, Virus, undervirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: Undervirus.Chara, Frisk and the others left the house. Ryu thought he is alone but the muffled moans of a room tell him otherwise.





	Alone at Home

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanna see how they look:  
> [Ryu's ref](http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Ryu-Shinigami-Deathgod-Sans-REF-SHEET-625271811)  
> [Xans' ref](http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Xans-ref-sheet-0-3-630902205)
> 
> Link to the Undervirus comic here :3 [Deviantart](http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/ENG-page-1-UNDERVIRUS-607029124) | [Tumblr](https://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/tagged/comicchronoblibliothekweiterleitung)

Ryu didn't really expected to hear this in the innocence of Frisk' house.  
Most of them were gone: Chara, Frisk, Blooky, Papyrus.. They went to some kind of amusement park. The reaper would have come along, for Chara, but she didn't really mind him staying at the house. He would had to remove his reaper outfit and leaving his scythe at home and Chara knew how much he hated that- even when his expression is most of the time blank. Honestly, Ryu thought he was with a few Whimsun and Froggits the only person at home, but when he heard the lewd sounds through the closed door of the guests room he stilled. A muffled voice could be heard. Shuffling and moaning. With his lack of shame, Ryu simply opened the door and walked in, looking curiously at the bundle of blankets which froze in instant. A musky smell filled the room, prickling on his bones. Whoever that was, was curled up in these blankets, panting heavily but else silent, surely waiting for the intruder to leave. By the size of the bundle it had to be one of the main characters, but too big for a pap. Even when Chara forbid him to harass the family too much he couldn't help but approach the bundle. "having a lil problem here, eh?", Ryu said loud, mockingly. The blankets shuddered when he stood next to the bed. Fast he grabbed the sheets and pulled them off. With a surprised shout and a loud "thud" fell the small monster out of it. It was Xans.

With a grunt he leaned back against the bed, looking with hazy eyes up to Ryu. "ya are such a motherfucker.. hah." The smaller monsters panting picked up again a little. The turquoise glow of ribcage and crotch really was obvious. "well, i didn't want to interrupt you, kid. you better don't make a mess on the sheets. i can't promise to keep yer secret~",Ryu said dramatically, turning to leave the room, not really caring about Xans, even when the smell kinda excited him. But Ryu already knew how heats work. They would drag a potential partner just with them. There was a shuffle behind him and suddenly the reaper felt the other grabbing him from behind. Fuck.  
"rrrryuuu~", Xans slurred, rubbing himself against the taller monster,"please i- entered mah heat, itz not enoughh- hh. i need more.."  
"why should i?", Ryu asked bold, even when Xans' claws tracing along his hips, curling up at his crotch not left him entirely cold. "cuz- hah- i need ya to fuck me, please i -i'll make it up to ya, just impale me with yer fat cock, please-" Direct as always, huh. Ryu could swore he felt Xans' dripping magic through their layers of clothes, it was amazing that the virus could even speak and not tried to just take him over - but maybe it was too early to confirm that. The claws finally managed to peel his belt open which increased Xans' heavy panting. Fast grabbed Ryu his hands, making the smaller monster whine and pulling desperate. The sounds were like music. "you know i actually don't mind these kind of.. activities. i just hate ya, xans." The reaper stated while turning grinning around to the other, still holding his hands in a strong, painful grip. the eyelights of the other were blown wide- wider than normally- and his expression looked unfocused but desperate, nearly cute.

"then just u-use me. just fuck me, ryu." Again, Xans tried to get his hands out of his grip, trying to approach Ryu again. "make me scream, please, plea- ahh-" The reaper let go of his hands and in instant the smaller one grabbed at his crotch again, ripping the already loosen belt off. "i will remember yer words, xans. you will scream.",Ryu grinned wide and cruel. Happiness blossomed in the virus' soul when he heard that, leaving it pulsing excited. With his claws he then managed to remove the black skirt and pants of the other. Even more excited when he found the others pubis heated up and glowing with golden magic. Xans wasted no time to fold his legs, simply falling on his knees and licking and biting the heated bones in front of him. Scraping his sharp fangs over the synapsis and swirling his goopy tongue of ectoplasm around, while palming his own front. The smaller skeleton surely was already lost in his heat, affectionately burying his skull in Ryu's crotch. Kind of admirable that he still could form words between his lewd moans and pants. The scent of the monster in heat even grow, leaving Ryu on the edge of his self control to just take Xans- but when he already got in this kind of situation he wanted to torture the other more. That's why his magic still had yet to form, the slippery tongue of the other felt really nice but the whines and whimpers of need felt even better.  
After a few minutes the taller stated:  
"mhh xans. i don't think this will work~",Ryu said cruelly, grin spreading wider. A loud howl escaped Xans' jaw, when he looked up, tears sprinkling in his sockets. The taller had to hold back his laughter- Seeing this bastard so helpless and desperate really was fun and really cute.  
Xans could feel the swirling magic and the others arousal, he could already taste the golden magic- somewhere in his fogged mind he knew the reaper hold back, degraded and teased him. It even made him more needy to be used, to just end this suffer but at the same time enjoying this torture. H really needed the others magic now.

A short digital screeched filled the air when they found themselves on the bed of the room again. Somehow Xans managed to teleport them, again a point for him. Ryu grinned at the other, not making any move, magic still on the edge but not formed. But it became harder and harder with the others moans and desperate actions. The smaller skeleton managed somehow to rip his shorts off, throwing them into the room. Ryu was able to take a glance at the dripping turquoise pussy of Xans before he mounted him. Trembling arms scooted around his neck and sharp teeth clanked again his own. Curiously yellow eyelights glancing in the two hazy ones in front of him. Even when it was Xans whom kissed him it kinda felt.. Nice.  
He never noticed that Xans had the exact size of Chara.  
Suddenly he felt the puffy dripping lips of the skeleton move on his hips, rubbing against him in earnest- right when also the others tongue lapped on his teeth, still making pained sounds to get a reaction out of the reaper.  
"rrrryyyuuu..",the virus whined again, even without any stimulation from the other close the another orgasm. The scent increased.  
"you are exactly the bitch i thought you are.", grinned Ryu crazy, "i didn't even touch you. maybe i am right that you can take care of yourself" He earned another moan and plea for that, Xans bones shuddering. "no no no no, plea- aHH AAH!"  
Out of sudden Ryu's claws hit his pussy, inserting two fingers at once without any warning. The walls locked instant around the fingers, warm liquid flushing down when the skeleton came. Xans screamed in pleasure, trembling hard before he went slack, loud panting and moaning against his partners skull. "ahh.. Hah.. yES.."  
Due to his heat, Xans only needed a few seconds to recover, starting to ride his still inserted fingers. "you are such a slut, xans~",Ryu chuckled amused. Only low growling was the virus' response as he lapped again on his teeth, sliding his whole body up and down to drive the claws deeper into his cunt. The shinigami finally opened up his mouth. Slick noises echoed in the room while the golden tongue dominated the smaller skeletons mouth. His patience ripped suddenly in shreds. Strong hands threw Xans' body around in the bed, so that the black skeleton topped him now, kneeling between his legs. The reaper placed his arms next to Xans' skull to rise his upper body, staring down at him. When the long golden tongue slid out of between the others fangs, a short string of salvia connected them until it broke. The monster in heat curled his bare legs around his partner's waist while staring up to Ryu, who's face was laid in shadow of his hood with a maniac grin, the eyes blown wide. Oh how much he hoped that the reaper finally lost it.  
"g-go on, take me",Xans huffed thrusting his dripping ectoplasm against the others heated bones.  
It happened to fast for the virus to see the movement but suddenly the reapers fangs where in his cervical vertebrae. Deep. He yelped in pleasure as he felt marrow bubbling to the surface and his HP drop, but it felt to fucking amazing to actually check it. At the others crotch the magic also actually manifested now to a thick hard girth, rubbing against is puffy lips and stomach as Ryu grabbed his wrists and scratched them. The smaller skeleton couldn't see how long the other was but since the pulsating arousal of the other actually rubbed along his pussy and above his formed ectobelly he was BIG.

And he needed that inside him. NOW.

He was already to far gone to speak a complete sentence, his mind foggy and far away, thrown around by the mixture of pain and need but luckily Ryu was tired of waiting, too.  
With his fangs he had fully bitten and painted Xans' neck and shoulder area red as he leaned back enough for the tip of his dripping girth to slide down to the turquoise slick lips, his hands never leaving the wrists of the other even increasing the pressure so that the creaked like the bed underneath them. Feeling the head of the reapers dick massaging his clit, Xans began to whine and trash around, trying to thrust his hips up far enough. And then with one quick motion the golden magic filled him at once, the girth of the other stretching his walls to adjust yo the size of the intruder. The bottom skeleton cried out as his pussy locked around the other, coming the second time. Ryu only grunted while he fucked him raw, the aqua colored ectoplasm failing in keeping the other's length inside. The different colored eyelights of the smaller skeleton rolled up, as his head bobbed in motion with the strong and fast slams of Ryu.  
"mhh nn-ah ah aahhnn",salvia dripped down Xans' jaw as he met every thrust with his own hips, loud squelching noises filling the room as their bodies hit each other, cum leaking between his plush ectoplasm thighs. His mind couldn't handle the feeling of the pulsating golden magic stretching him out everytime new, seeming to sink even deeper inside him with every thrust. The smaller skeleton couldn't help but screech as he actually hit the end and penetrated his womb. The "organs" he formed in his heat were still magic and easy to stretch but he couldn't take anymore of his dick inside. He was soooo big!  
Still the reaper panted and filled his hole everytime new, making the bed shake and creak loud beneath them. The legs of the virus slung even harder around the reapers waist, trying to forcefully keep him inside and: Deeper inside.  
The taller skeleton grinned like crazy at the guy below him, the one whom he hated the most. Finally a way to shut him up as he only gurgled aroused nonsense, the tongue lolling out and his eyes hazy. Ryu had to admit that the pussy of the other felt really good, maybe even too good. He knew he was close and the others desperate attempts and clenching walls trying to milk his dick wasn't really helping. Since Xans was in his heat this could go on for a few hours so he would gift the little bitch now his first round. The reaper let go of the others wrist and grabbed his legs instead, forcefully removed them from his waist as he slid out of the others slick pussy with a squelching sound. It seemed like the smaller didn't like that and even in his hazy state tried to fight against him, trashing around and begging to be filled again. "hhah- that's actually a sweet idea, ya want me to leave ya here like this?"  
"no no NO NO- ffffff- hah! fill me, FILL MEH please, PLEASE"  
Ryu moved his legs above his shoulders, the pressure of his hands making a loud cracking noise on the leg. Xans screeched out painful- Oh how much the taller hoped that he broke something. He quickly slammed his length again in the welcoming waiting pussy, the angle of the new position allowing him to reach even deeper. Actual tears of pain and pleasure formed in the smaller skeletons eyesockets as he cried out again from being filled and fucked again. Xans felt his third orgasm coming closer and somewhere in his fogged mind he wondered how more would follow. After several of hard thrusts Ryu also reached his limit, the scent of the heat clouded his mind. With his claws he pinched the clit of the other who jolted and screamed, locked around him once again, leaking cum and the walls milking his fat girth. He slammed in and shoot his load deep, instant leaking into the others transparent womb and filling him up. The reaper panted and slid out, cum dripping onto the sheets. Xans' legs fell uselessly to his sides as he grinned happily in his delirious state, stained in salvia, blood and cum, the ectoplasm plush still summoned. The others heavy breathing calmed down a little but that wouldn't last long.  
Ryu knew he only had a few minutes to recover.

 

This would be one of many rounds.


End file.
